


Sorry If It's a Bit Chilly

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Implied/Referenced Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Lucifer burns cold.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sorry If It's a Bit Chilly

Sam tried to pull away from Lucifer's touch. The way he was tethered to the bed by his hands and feet spread eagle made it impossible. He gasped, unsure if it was from pleasure or pain. His senses were so overloaded, he couldn't tell anymore. The cold seared him down to his core. His muscles clenched and tensed with each frozen caress. The shock of the random stimulation stole his breath as he body fought not to shut down. 

Lucifer had been right, he burned cold. He could keep this up all eternity; wait him out as long as he needed to to get what he wanted. 

Sam longed for Hell fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt "Nothing burns like the cold." – George R.R. Martin
> 
> Inspired by "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." Lucifer, season 5, Supernatural.


End file.
